You alright Sammy?
by AndThenBigBangHappened
Summary: Lots and lots of sick!Sammy, caring!Dean and John...general... fluff...family...


Sam was just so tired and sleepy but he couldn't sleep, not while he was being tormented with a cold sponge even though he was already so chilled. Why won't he just let him sleep.

He made a whiny noise, "Stooop, its cold!"

"I know Sammy, just a little bit more than you can sleep, I promise." A hand brushed through his hair.

He didn't like it, he didn't like how he felt, he didn't like how his mouth tasted, he didn't like how cold he was, but most of all he didn't like that Dean wasn't there with him, " When's Dean c'min home Dad?"

John smiled at his little boy, rubbed a thumb on his cheek, "Soon kiddo, soon...school will be over in another hour. Try to get some sleep after this, by the time you'll wake up Dean will be back."

Six year old Sam nodded obediently.

After a few minutes John kept the cold sponge aside, pulling Sam's blanket all the way up to his chin, "There...you can sleep now," he said, patting Sam's hair lightly.

Sam tried, he squirmed around for a bit, trying but failing to get comfortable. Cold sponge had woken him up for good. Great, now he was sick and tired and getting all agitated.

"What's wrong son? huh?"

"Can't sleep." Sam said, again sounding whiny and close to tears. John knew the fever was taking its toll on the kid.

"How about a story? Would you like a story?"

Sam gave a enthusiastic nod, as enthusiastic as he could given his current state.

John read Sam a story for what seemed like an eternity, but Sammy still hadn't slept, he corrected John every time he voiced any character different from the way Dean read it. He tried cartoons on tv but Sam just wouldn't fall asleep, making the kid more and more restless. How was his fever gonna get better if he didn't rest properly.

John was getting out of ideas, when he heard the school bus pull onto the curb, he quickly rushed to get the door and was greeted with the sight of his 10 year old getting off the bus. Dean was still pouting because John had made him go to school even while Sam was sick.

"How was school?"

Dean almost rushed past John, "Hows Sammy? Is he okay?"

Before John could answer they heard a weak but happy squeak from the other end of the motel room, "Dean"

Dean's face broke into a smile at the sight of his little brother sitting up on his bed. He went and sat on the edge of his brother's bed, "You alright Sammy?"

Sam slowly wriggled out from under his blankets and crawled into his brothers lap, tucking his head under his brother's chin, he replied, "I'm okay".

John knew Sam was feeling anything but okay just a second ago, but looking at him now John also knew that Sammy wasn't lying to his brother, he really was feeling okay now that Dean was back. He wondered if he should have just let Dean stay home today instead.

While both boys talked among themselves, Dean surreptitiously tucked a blanket around his brother and held him even closer to keep him warmer. Within minutes Sammy was sleeping sounding in his brother's arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

9 year old Sam loved school, but it wasn't one of those days. He was feeling sick, achy all over, head throbbing. Maybe he should have just dropped the act of being okay and let his dad and brother know he was feeling a little sick in the morning when they'd asked him how he was feeling before leaving for school. Damn his stubborn genes.

Once school was over Sam made his way out the door and smiled when he saw his brother waiting for him at the main gate, talking to a pretty brunette from his class. Sam walked towards him shaking his head a little in exasperation, thanks to the raging teen hormones, Dean appreciation for girls had increased manyfolds. Dean had turned 14 last month, he was shooting up like a tree, much to Sam's dismay. All the height difference was giving Dean additional undue physical advantages. Prank wars were getting harder and harder to win.

Once Dean caught sight of Sam, he said his goodbye to the girl and turned around to face his brother. Dean frowned when he got a good look at his brother. Without any warning Dean's hand pressed against his forehead. Sam yelped and took a step back, his classmates were still around for crying out loud. He wasn't a baby.

"My God Sammy, you are running a high fever, why didn't you come to me before?" Dean sounded pissed.

"I didn't realize it."

"My ass...c'mon lets go home, we'll take care of this first...and then I'll kick your ass for hiding it."

"I wasn't hiding it Dean."

"(sigh) Did you atleast eat your lunch properly?"

"Yeah I ate some."

Another sigh, "Okay c'mon lets go." Dean swung a hand over his shoulder and lead him out...his way of offering comfort.

Sam dragged his heavy feet along, he was just so exhausted. They were about half way to the motel when Dean turned to face him, "You alright Sammy?"

"I'm okay." Sam relied in a dragged low mumble.

"Alright, come here."

Before he knew it, Dean bent and hooked his hands under his armpits and picked him up like he used to when Sam was a kid.

He wanted to complain, he was not a kid anymore, he could walk just fine, he wasn't that sick anyways...

but the next thing his brother said was," I gotcha."

and all his complains died on his lips. He really was feeling sick, the day had felt too long and tiring, he now knew about the evil things that existed in the dark, each day world seemed like a darker place, for all he knew the monster in his closet was real, and even though his brother had told him their dad was the superhero, for him Dean was still his superhero. Without even realizing, his arms went around his brothers neck and legs around his waist, just like when he was a kid. His day seemed to be getting better already.

XXXXXXXXXX

13 year old Sam Winchester did not have the time to be falling sick. He had assignments to ace, projects to complete, books to finish, aaand help his dad and brother in hunting. His life was full. That's why when he was refusing to stay in bed because dad and Dean thought he was sick, he had his reasons!

He spent the whole day being stubborn and difficult, but managed to stay out of bed. If they hadn't been pestering him about being sick, he wouldn't be having this bad a headache right now. His whole body was now aching, great, another perfectly useful day ruined. He couldn't even concentrate on reading his book anymore, because the room was so cold and the hard chair was digging into his back.

Dean came into their room, he swore if Dean told him to sleep because he was sick one more time he was going to salt and burn his brother's skin mag collection.

But strangely...correction...suspiciously, Dean casually strode to his bed and sat up with his back to the headboard with a _book_ in his hands. They were not hunting anything so it wasn't research and Dean Winchester doesn't read for pleasure. He was upto something. Curiosity got the better of Sam, "Whacha you reading?"

"Oh you mean this? Nothing." Dean said in his mock casual voice.

Sam squinted his eyes to get a better look at the tittle, "Teach yourself all new 101 magic tricks."

Dean gave a con committal "hmmm."

"Why are you reading about magic tricks?" Sam was getting more and more suspicious about his brother's intentions.

"I don't know, watching all your kiddish magic tricks made me wonder what real grown up tricks must be like."

"My tricks are not kiddish." he replied indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Did you know about this trick?" Dean said pointing at a page. "Bring me your deck of cards and your _wand_."

Sam was sitting next to his brother on the bed learning a new trick when their dad appeared at their door, "Dinner time...I already ate on my way back, this is for you boys." His dad had two plates in his hands. Chicken, potato wedges and bread.

"I'm not hungry." Sam complained, he hardly ate anything the whole day but he still wasn't feeling hungry right now.

Dad frowned but Dean quickly added, "Its okay dad, leave it the fridge, he'll heat it when his hungry, right Sammy?"

Sam nodded, agreeing with the idea and looked at his brother and saw him give his dad a wink. He didn't think too much about it, as long as dad wasn't forcing him to do anything he didn't want to he was okay.

Dean started eating while Sam went back to practicing his new trick.

Alright so maybe he was a little hungry, without really thinking he picked up a bread piece from his brothers plate to munch on. His brother didn't like his bread too much anyways.

Dean never complains when Sam picks up food from his plate.

After a few minutes Sam was about to grab a potato wedge from his plate when Dean said, "Its not that great, here take this instead." Dean cut a piece of chicken and held it out for Sam.

Slowly Sam ended up eating almost half of Dean's food.

Dean got up to put the plate away, and Sam picked up the book to read the next trick. Sam thought he'd just rest his head a little till his brother returned, plus the side of the bed his brother just vacated was all warm and comfy, he slowly melted into the bed.

After a few minutes Dean returned with a glass of water, he slide an arm under Sam's shoulder and pulled him up a little,"Here, open you mouth, it'll help with your headache." he was holding a small white tablet to his lips.

Sam was already half asleep, he took the medicine and gulped it down with water and melted back into the sheets.

Next thing he knew he was waking up the next morning, feeling rested and with no headache, all warm and cocooned in his brother's bed.

As soon as he sat up a little in his bed he heard his brother's voice,"You alright Sammy?"

Sam smiled up at his brother and said,"Want to see my new magic trick?"

It was only later that Sam realized how his brother had actually tricked him into eating and sleeping that night. Bastard. He had the best and the most clever big brother in town Sam thought fondly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time Sam came close to losing one of his family was when he was 17 years old. He knew the dangers of the job, he had lived with the fear of losing his loved ones ever since he found out about hunting, but no matter what, you can never prepare yourself for something like this. He thought he had outgrown the age when he thought his dad and Dean were invisible, superheroes, nothing would happen to them, scrapes and bruises aside, they couldn't die. Turned out he hadn't.

They had cornered a shapeshifter on a small bridge, the shapeshifter had pushed Sam off the bridge while trying to escape. The water was freezing, by the time he made his way to the shore he heard two gun shots and his dad yelling, "Dean".

Then, "Saaam" he heard his dad call out from the bridge.

He coughed out water from his lunges before replying he was okay.

"Hurry back son." He heard the panic in his dad's voice, his heart sinking as he rushed back on the bridge.

He saw his dad bent over a figure on the ground. Sam's knees almost buckled when he realized Dean had been shot.

He was losing blood fast, they rushed him to the hospital.

Once Dean was in surgery, his dad realized that Sam was still wet and shivering hard.

Sam himself was too emotionally numb to realize he had been freezing.

Dad tried to ask Sam to change into some dry clothes but Sam wasn't listening or wasn't able to comprehend the words.

Finally, once Sam had started to look dangerously blue, John gave up on trying to make Sam do anything, instead, he with the help of a nurse, changed Sam out of his wet clothes and into fresh patient clothes from the hospital and wrapped him up in extra warm blankets while they waited to hear from the doctors.

After almost 4 excruciating hours of wait, they were told that Dean is out of danger and will soon be wheeled into the ICU for recovery.

And Sam felt like he could breath again, his dad hugged him close and Sam finally realized how freaking cold he was, burrowed deeper into his fathers chest chasing the warmth.

By the time Dean was out of surgery, the doctors were admitting Sam for mild hypothermia.

Once Dean was awake, nothing could keep Sam in bed.

So what if he was running a fever and was a little unbalanced on his feet, he needed to see his brother awake.

Sam made his way to his brothers room. Slowly, Dean's eyes blinked open.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey son." dad said softly.

Dean's eyes followed both of them and then stopped at Sam, noticing his hospital clothes, the first words to come of his brother's mouth were, "You alright Sammy?"

Sam huffed out a laugh that almost sounded like a sob, trust Dean to ask if Sam was okay even if he was the one fighting death on the hospital bed.

"I'm okay." Sam replied, and he wasn't lying, yup, his big brother was still a super hero.

TBC...

* * *

_For anyone for an update on my other two stories I promise to do so as soon as I can...there have been so many things weighing heavy on my mind that I couldn't concentrate on writing..._

_Hope you enjoy this new story...I'm gonna add one more chapter to it soon..._

_Please please please review it 3_


End file.
